kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Yeti
A Yeti is a type of snow monster, and another name for/or type of Abominable Snowman. Background Yetis are not at all uncommon in the higher elevations of the great mountains of Daventry. The fact that there are records of Graham and Alexander encountering these creatures in their journeys would tend to support this assertion. Yetis are said to live solitary lives until they mate, at which time the male and female of the species stay together until death. They make their Daventry homes in deep caves that they ferociously guard from all intruders.KQC, 2nd Edition, 437 Yeti's are huge and fearsome creatures, human-shaped (but several times larger), covered with coarse and pungent fur, and overly equipped with long claws and fangs. It is said that their intellectual capacity is nil, but no known person has ever survived initiating a conversation with a yeti.KQC4E, 209 A yeti was guarding a cave entrance to the crystal cavern of Queen Icebella. Queen Icebella was even less fond of the yeti who had invaded her territory than she was of Graham and Cedric. She offered Graham a chance to save himself and Cedric's life if he somehow removed the yeti from her realm.KQ5 Hintbook, pg33 It was defeated by King Graham, who throws a custard pie in his face. Confused and blinded, the yeti accidentally falls off a nearby cliff to his death. Prince Alexander-Gwydion also encountered an abominable snowman after his return to Daventry, after escaping Llewdor. He had to escape the the snowman at all costs.KQ3 hintbook He was able to avoid him with some of the magical spells he made back in Mannannan's laboratory. A creature similar to Yeti is also said to exist in parts of Siberia, and Bigfoot is yet another similar creature. Many say Bigfoot roams the forests of North America, but it lives at a lower altitude, and in a much more temperate climate.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 437 Yetis while being common in the world of Daventry are at least known of about in the Realm of Eldritch as well. Physiology There are apparently two or three main species of yeti, the standard yeti, and so-called abominable snowman, and the frost demons (the latter may actually be demonic in origin). Beyond that there are other known subspecies from more temperate climes including Bigfoot. The standard yeti is a huge and fearsome creature, human-shaped (but several times larger), covered with course and pungent fur, and overly equipped with long claws and fangs. As mentioned their intellectual capacity is extremely limited, and appear to be more bestial than sentient. The yeti fur is almost pure white (like the snow it lives in). The fur covers all parts of their bodies including their hands and feet (although for some yeti parts of their face and fingers maybe exposed skin in shades of grey, or violet, but others definitely have faces covered in white fur), and entire face. Their face more or less lacks a noticeable nose, and has deep red or violet eyes, and maw filled with very sharp teeth. They are a carnivorous species. The abominable snowman on the other hand is grayish fur, and furless flesh-colored hands, feet and lips. It also has a furless fleshy nose above its lips. It has three toes on each foot, and hands with human-like fingers. Their eyes appear to be reflective of the surroundings. The yeti itself Titles *Snowman Behind the scenes Ersatz says, 'Oh, they make impersonating yetis as easy as pie, and they're so wonderful for stepping on cockroaches.' This is a nod to the solution of killing a yeti, with a pie in KQ5. Calling this creature a 'character' is somewhat loose definition of the term, as it does seem to be rather mindless. But it does have a character portrait in the KQ5 on the NES, which pops up if Graham attempts to communicate with it. But only unintelligible sounds are listed on next to the image. It also has some special images and cut-scenes related to it in Quest for Daventry. Yeti exists in the parser list for KQ3, as a possible description for monster characters. Yeti (unofficial) See Abominable Snowman (unofficial). References Category:Creatures Category:Abominable Snowmen Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (QFD) Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Villains Category:KQ7 Category:Races (KQ5) Category:Races (KQ7) Category:Races (KQ3) Category:Monsters Category:Yetis